


The Warrior and the Wolf

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: It's something different, kinda making a backstory for the Okami skin for Hanzo in Overwatch while telling a bit of a fable.Hanzo Shimada (Overwatch) @ Blizzard





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's something different, kinda making a backstory for the Okami skin for Hanzo in Overwatch while telling a bit of a fable.
> 
> Hanzo Shimada (Overwatch) @ Blizzard

_Once during a different time, a warrior named Hanzo, retired and worn from his battles and fights, was traveling along the beaten path to his home in the mountains, far from others so he could live out his days in peace and solace._

_Along the path, Hanzo heard a sound from coming from the forest that surrounded the beaten path. He didn't dare go into the woods, knowing that it was home to many creatures and spirits. He respected them enough not to intrude yet the cry didn't stop. In fact, it had grown stronger and more shrill._

_Hanzo pondered and wondered if maybe he should investigate. He would not have to ponder long though as he saw something interesting. Between the trees, yellow eyes spotted the older man on the road. As the creature stepped out from the shadows, it's outline became easily visible due it the creature's white fur. A wolf pup, something Hanzo didn't expect to see._

_Hanzo and the pup stared at one another but for a brief moment before the wolf whined at him. Behind the animal, he heard another howl. Hanzo, concerned and curious, broke away from the path to follow the animal. Whether to his death or for another reason, he was chosen for this task and couldn't deny it._

_When the pup stopped in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes. A large white wolf laying on the ground, crimson blood staining her chest. Then there were two wolf pups, the one who led him and the one stay behind with the corpse of their mother. A hunter accident, or so he assumed._

_Hanzo knew that he was brought here for a reason and from the scene, he knew what he must do. He tried to coax the pups to follow him but it seemed they wouldn't no matter what he did, staying by their mother. He had no other choice; he picked up the body of the she-wolf and carried her home, his plan working as the pups followed him home._

_Hanzo raised the wolves as his own, using the pelt of their mother to ease and comfort them. Over time, they recognized his own scent as being friendly but he still wore the pelt when hunting, looking and behaving more like a pack. Throughout the years, they became great hunters and great companions to Hanzo._

_One night, Hanzo was resting before he noticed heavy footsteps on the mats in the other room. The wolves, fully grown and protective, noticed instantly as they looked over towards the other room, ready to protect him._

_Hanzo carefully opened the door, the wolves rushing out in the space to see another white wolf sitting attentively, as if waiting for him. His two wolves ran up to the new wolf, nuzzling and licking her face. It was the spirit of their mother._

_The she-wolf nuzzled her children back before speaking to Hanzo. She thanked him for caring for her children and approached him, scratching is arm. The wounds on his arm turned yellow, permanently marking his skin. Hanzo hissed at the pain, harsh and cruel before he looked up, the wolf spirit having disappeared._

_If you travel by these woods, stay upon the path and do not go hunting in the woods for those who harm any of the animals are said to anger the spirits and are ended by a man who now protects them with the power of the Okami._

_With two white wolves by his side, he'll draw back an arrow and release, shouting at those who break the laws of the forest as the two wolves charge at their attended target._

_"狼よ、我が敵を食らえ!"_  
  



End file.
